


Caroline’s Vlog

by ashajuli_anne



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Caroline is a vlogger, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, cute couple, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashajuli_anne/pseuds/ashajuli_anne
Summary: Caroline gets to vlog about the most unforgettable moment of Miranda and Andy’s lives.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Caroline’s Vlog

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been on my mind for some time now and I finally wrote it down! Enjoy the story!

  
Caroline Priestly enjoyed talking in front of a camera. Ever since she and Caro and were small kids, whenever a camera is present she would smile and talk about a topic her mind came up with. About her favorites toys, about her twin sister and about how she loves her mommy.   
  


So when she discovered this thing called vlogging, she was excited and wanted to try it. After begging her mother for weeks about letting her make a youtube channel, her mother finally agreed before.

Caroline plans her video contents seriously. She saw a lot of youtubers with lame and ridiculous contents and it made her want to be different, to be unique. She wants to be the best. She’s a Priestly, and that means she only wants the best. In her videos she talks about her daily routine, about the recent books she just read with her sister and even recommending some good ones to her loyal viewers. And whenever there was an issue, she and her sister would talk about it in one of her videos, giving their opinions on things. And of course they are careful with their words, not wanting to offend anyone who is watching. 

And whenever she’s feeling playful, she would vlog about pranking her sister. Those kind of videos would always entertain her loyal viewers. One viewer even commented that she should try pranking her mother. 

Her mother. Miranda Priestly. The Fashion Queen. 

The idea was tempting but she knows her mother wants her privacy and doesn’t like to be seen in one of her videos. Her mother’s excuse was, “Bobbsey, I want your viewers to follow you because of your contents. Not because I’m in your video, that’s all.” But Caroline knew better. She knows her mother is camera shy that’s why she doesn’t want to be in one of Caroline’s videos.

Ever wondered why Miranda Priestly doesn’t do interviews? Well, that’s why. She doesn’t know how to act around a camera, sure in photoshoots she knows how to pose but talking in front of it? Nope. She couldn’t do it.

Everything changed though when one doe eyed brunette entered their lives. And her name was Andrea Sachs. The ex assistant of her mother. 

Andy her mother started as friends, and whenever the brunette would visit them Andy would appear in one of Caroline’s videos sometimes to just say hi to her viewers and would tell the new viewers to subscribe to her channel. When Caroline discovered that Andy can sing, she made a video of her and Andy singing. In the video, Miranda can be seen watching them in the background with a soft smile in her lips. 

And in one video, when they were visiting an art museum, Miranda explained every paint that she knows and Andy can be seen gazing at the editor with full of love, a soft smile in her lips. After that Caroline was just taking random clips and one clip that she caught and she thought that is absolutely romantic was of Andy holding Miranda’s hand, and the brunette would pull Miranda towards a painting that caught her attention and the editor would laugh a genuine laugh at the young woman’s child like excitement. 

Without thinking, Miranda twirled Andy and when the brunette is back in her arms she dipped her dramatically, just like the painting in front of them, and that made Andy laugh while Miranda grin at her.

That clip melted Caroline and Cassidy’s heart. This is the first time they saw their mother being comfortable with someone who isn’t them. And they were glad that their mother has Andy. Once Caroline was finished editing the video she showed the results to her mother who smiled widely at one of the clips of her and Andrea, she even let Caroline upload it! 

That vlog of Caroline reached 1M views in just one hour, which was a surprised to her and her sister. Then the video clip of her mother and Andy went viral, a lot of people were talking about it. In twitter, there was the video clip and the caption is, “This is the kind of date that I want.” 

When Caro showed her mom that their video was trending, Miranda just gave an amused smile. And because the video was a trend, many people began to question of Andy and Miranda’s true relationship. So in Caroline’s next video, Andy and Miranda answered all of their questions. 

After Caroline did her introduction, she gave the spotlight to her mom and to Andy. They started talking about how they first met, and how Andy became Miranda’s second assistant. And that their relationship at that time was purely professional. 

“My friendship with Miranda is new, and we had just reconnected. There was nothing going on between us when I was under her employment,” Andy said, looking straight in to the camera. 

“We were not in a relationship when Andrea was under my employment and what we had at that time was purely professional. But if someone ask me if at that time did I have feelings for Andrea and I would say no that would be a lie,” Miranda confessed, making the brunette look at her, eyes wide in shock. 

“Y-you have—“ Andrea started, “Feelings for you? Yes I do. But I know I couldn’t do anything yet because I was still married and you were still my assistant. I was waiting for the divorce to be done and for you to move on from Runway before I could do anything.” Miranda explained. 

“I offered you my friendship first because I wanted you to know me as Miranda the woman, not as La Priestly and I also didn’t want to scare you away with my feelings. But now I’am offering you my heart. Andrea Sachs, would you go out with a date with me and start a relationship with the Dragon Lady?” Miranda held both of the brunette’s hands, staring at her eyes. Andrea smiled, her eyes glistening with tears. 

“YES MIRANDA!” Andrea jumped into Miranda’s arms and kissed her. 

And that was how Miranda and Andy’s relationship started. After Caroline posted that video, it went viral straight away. A lot of people showed their support of Miranda and Andy’s relationship, even Irv Ravitz was showing his support as he watched Caroline Priestly’s vlog. 

The two women were together for 9 months, and many people would say that some couples should wait a bit longer to pop the big question but for Miranda Priestly, she couldn’t wait any longer. Today was the day that she is gonna propose to the love of her life, her Andrea. Caroline of course, is gonna record the whole thing.   
  


“Hi everyone, it’s me Caroline Priestly and today is a special day because mom is finally gonna propose to Andy tonight!” Caroline squealed. “It’s 6:30 am in the morning and mom and Cassidy are still asleep. Well, Cassidy is, I’m not sure if mom is still sleeping because she is very nervous about today.” Caroline shrugged and made her way inside to Cassidy’s room, she snorted when she got to film her sister snoring peacefully. 

She started to shake her sister awake, and Cassidy groaned while swatting away Caroline’s hand. “Wake up sleepyhead!” Caroline said behind the camera. 

“Go away, Caro.” Cassidy grumbled. “But I have a question to ask you! Are you excited about today?” Caroline asked, while zooming the camera in Cassidy’s face. 

“Ask me that again when I’m fully awake, now get out! I’m trying to sleep!” Cassidy pulled the covers to her head and began mumbling incoherent words, Caroline rolled her eyes and turn the camera so it was facing her. 

“She’s so grumpy in the morning and we don’t know where she gets it. Maybe she’s adopted or something,” Caroline whispered to the camera. 

“If I was adopted, you are too Caro. In case you have forgotten, we’re twins. We’re a package deal.” Cassidy grumbled. Caroline just rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her mom was already there, drinking coffee. “Good morning mom!” She greeted.

Miranda smiled and kissed her daughter’s head, “Good morning bobbsey. Did you sleep well?” Miranda watched as her first born took a seat across her and turn the camera so it was facing her. 

“Yes I did. I’m so excited for today, are you excited mom?” Caroline asked. Miranda smiled down at her coffee and look back up at her daughter. “Excited. Yes I’am. Also a bit nervous.” Miranda answered. 

“That’s normal, getting nervous I mean. But don’t worry mom, I’m sure Andy will say yes. She loves you very much,” a tender smile appeared on Miranda’s face as her thoughts drifted to a certain brunette. 

“And I love her very much,” Miranda whispered. 

  
  
*

“Time check, it’s 3:00 pm. Cass and I were tasked to get the red roses that we’ll be using to decorate as a trail or something, oh and Doug is with us! He’s Andy’s friend, say hi to the vlog Doug!” Caroline turn the camera to Doug who was sitting in the front seat of the car.

“Hi vlog!” Doug waved at the camera making Caroline and Cass giggle. “So Doug, what can you say about this grand proposal for Andy?” Caro asked. 

“I’m so excited for Andy! She has been my friend for as long as I can remember and I can tell that she really really loves Miranda. They deserve one another. And I’m really happy that I get to witness this magical moment of Andy and the love of her life.” Doug said with a bright smile. “How about you, Roy?” Cassidy asked and Caro focus the camera to their loyal driver. 

“Well just like Doug here, I’am very happy for them. Miranda and Andy, they complete each other and I’m glad that they found each other.” Roy smiled, not taking his eyes of the road. 

When they arrived at the townhouse, they got to worked quickly. Rose petals were scattered on the floor as it trails to the backyard. Along with some small unlit candles. In the middle of the backyard, the table was being set by Emily and Serena. While Nigel was taking care of the lights. 

“As you can see guys, we are almost done decorating. And it’s already 4:30 pm.” Caroline approach Nigel and turn the camera to him.

“Hi Uncle Nigel, what can you say about mom and Andy?” Caro asked. “I’am very happy for my old friend and for my six. I’m surprised Miranda waited this long to propose to our Andy, I thought after 3 dates she would pop the question already,” Nigel chuckled. 

“I’ve known Miranda for a very long time now and the way she acts around with Six is the first time I’ve seen her act that way. Andy did the impossible, and that was taming our dragon lady. So Miranda, Six, congratulations and I love you both.” Nigel smiled at the camera. Caro nod her head, satisfied with his answer. 

When they were done, they all waited at the bottom of the stairs for Miranda to finish getting ready, even the twins’ father is there. Emily was pouring herself a glass of wine, her third glass. 

“Bloody hell, I can’t believe this is happening. Miranda Freaking Priestly is really gonna propose to Andrea Bloody Sachs!” The redhead took a big sip of her glass of wine. “Querida we all know this is going to happen sooner or later,” Serena chuckled at her girlfriend. 

“Yeah. Miranda is so in love with Andy, I’m surprised she even waited this long to propose,” Nicholas, the girls’ father said. “Same here,” Nigel raised his glass. 

“It’s still hard to believe, I feel like I’m dreaming!” Emily exclaimed. 

“Oh Emily I assure you, you are not dreaming.” A cool voice said and they look up and saw Miranda. Wearing a white v-neck wrap around top and fitted black pants and her prada pumps. 

“Mom you look beautiful!” Cassidy said, making Miranda smile while making her way down the stairs. “Thank you, bobbsey. Nicholas thank you for coming,” Miranda greeted her ex husband. Nicholas smiled, “I wouldn’t miss this Miranda. I’m glad you’re finally popping the question tonight.” 

“Yeah, took you long enough.” Douglas butted in, making everyone laugh. “Okay, places everyone! It’s almost 6:00, I’m sure Andy is on her way here.” Emily said while everyone nodded in agreement. 

Caroline grinned. This is it. 

  
*

  
As Roy pulled over the townhouse. Andy can’t get this fluffy feeling off in her chest. It’s not a bad feeling, it was actually a good one but it keeps on distracting her. Thanking Roy for driving her to the townhouse, Andy got out of the car and made her way inside. 

She gasped as her eyes landed on the lit candles and rose petals on the floor. 

“Hey Andy!” Cassidy approached Andy with a big grin in her face. Andy smiled and pulled the redhead for a hug. “Hey Cass,” she kissed Cassidy’s cheeks. Making the girl sigh. “Andy, your lipstick!” Cass whined while wiping away the lipstick stain making Andy laughed. 

“Where’s your mom?” Andy asked. 

Cassidy grinned, “Just follow the rose petals and candles. You’ll find her.” Before Andy could walk away, Cassidy handed her a red rose. The brunette smiled and thanked the girl before following the rose petal and candle trail. 

“Six!” 

“Hi Andy!” 

She smiled at Nigel and Caroline. “Hey guys!” Nigel grinned as he made a twirling motion with his finger, Andy rolled her eyes playfully and turned so Nigel could look at her dress. 

“You look beautiful, Six.” Nigel smiled and so did Caroline, “Andy say hi to the vlog!” Andy chuckled and gave a small wave in front of the camera. “Hi vlog!” 

“Oh before you go, here!” Nigel and Caroline each handed Andy a rose. The brunette smiled and thanked them before she was ushered to go. 

“Oh querida, you look beautiful!” Serena pulled Andy for a hug and smiled at the brunette. “Doesn’t she look beautiful, Em?” 

Emily sniffed, “She looks...okay.” Andy laughed. 

“Thank you Em,” Andy smiled and suddenly the redhead pulled her into a bone crushing hug, crying. Andy glanced at Serena with an alarm look and Serena just smiled. Emily may not show it, but she is actually happy for their friend who has no idea that after today’s events. Her life is gonna change forever. 

When Emily pulled away, she wiped away her tears and sniffed. “Are you okay, Em?” Andy asked, concerned. 

“Of course I’m bloody okay, Andrea! These damn allergies is making me feel emotional,” Emily grabbed Serena’s rose and gave it to Andy along with hers. “Now scram, Sachs. Miranda is waiting for you.” 

Andy squeezed Emily’s arm as she thanked them before walking away. Serena wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulder and pulled her close. 

“Oh fucking hell, it really is happening.” Emily mumbled making Serena laughed. As Andy reached the door that was leading to the backyard of the townhouse. She was greeted by a grinning Doug and Nicholas. 

“Andy, you look beautiful!” Doug squealed and kissed both of his friend’s cheeks. “Miranda wouldn’t know what hit her,” Nicholas chuckled before pulling Andy in for a hug. 

“It’s good to see you both, but I really want to see my girlfriend already so give me those roses.” Andy said. Both Doug and Nicholas chuckled and gave Andy the roses before opening the door. 

Andy gasped softly as her eyes look around the backyard. There were lights hanging around making the place look bright and in the middle of the backyard, Miranda stood there smiling at her. The small candles were circling the table. Andy slowly walked towards her girlfriend, with a soft smile. 

As she stop in front of Miranda, the silver haired vixen gave her a soft kiss before pulling away. “You look beautiful, my Andrea.” She whispered, Andy gave her one of her megawatt smiles. 

“Not as beautiful as you, though,” Miranda chuckled as she grabbed Andrea’s hand, leading her to her chair. As they both sat down, they began to eat their dinner. 

Their dinner went smoothly, they began talking about work, about the twins, about everything. Andy shared some of her favorite childhood memories and the older woman laughed as she imagined her Andrea as a little girl going on adventures doing mischief. While the two women were busy talking, inside the house the gang was watching them. Caroline was filming the whole thing, but there were also a bunch of cameras set outside to capture some beautiful clips of the two women together.   
  


“What’s taking her so long to pop the question?!” Emily hissed. 

“She’ll do it, Em. Don’t be so impatient,” Serena said. “I can’t help it, oh bloody hell I need another drink.” Before Emily could grab the bottle of wine, Nigel grab it making the redhead glare at him. 

“Oh no missy, I’m cutting you off.” Nigel said while drinking from the bottle to calm his nerves.   
  


“Hush children!” Cassidy scolded them before looking back outside. Outside the backyard, Miranda stood up and offered her hand to Andrea. 

“May I have this dance?” Miranda asked with a smile. Andy giggled and took the offered hand with hers as she stood up. Soft music started to play as they slow dance. Miranda’s hands on Andy’s waist while Andy wrapped her arms around the older woman’s neck. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this with you,” Miranda softly smiled at the younger woman. “Slow dancing underneath the moon and stars.”

“If that what makes you happy, Miranda. I’ll be glad to dance with you always, the stars and the moon as our witness.” Andy smiled and Miranda’s heart just filled with more love for this woman in front of her.   
  


“Andrea, all my life I have been keeping my heart frozen and the only one that could really melt it was my children. I closed myself to the world, not even my previous husbands could make me open up. But when I met you, it’s like you were already holding the key to make me open up. And that’s what you did, you made me open up to things I never thought I’d do. You make me feel things that I’ve never felt before and I find myself loving it. And most importantly I love being in love with you. I’am me when I’m with you and I don’t need to hide behind a mask. I love you Andrea, only you,” Miranda’s hand began to wipe away the tears that was running down her lover’s cheeks. 

“I waited for you my entire life and you were worth every minute. Andrea,” Miranda knelt to the ground in one knee and Andy gasped as the editor pulled out a small velvet box. And as she open it, there it was, a gorgeous blue sapphire diamond ring. 

“Will you marry me?” Andy grinned as more tears ran down her cheeks. “Yes, oh god yes Miranda! Put that ring on my finger and kiss me!” Miranda grinned as her own tears started to flow down her cheeks. Putting the ring on Andrea’s finger, Miranda stood up and pulled Andrea for a kiss not noticing their friends coming outside to congratulate them.

“She said yes!” Cassidy exclaimed happily as Andy showed them the ring. Emily burst into happy tears as she pulled Andy into a hug making Andy laughed. Nigel hug Miranda tight making the editor chuckle as she wiped away her tears while smiling at everyone. Doug squealed like a girl as Andy showed him the ring and pulled his friend into a hug, congratulating her. 

Cassidy sighed happily at the scene in front of her while wrapping her arms around her sister’s shoulder, “I love happy endings.”

Caroline smiled, “Me too sis. Me too.” 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand it’s done, hope you guys like it! Comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
